sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Osborne
Name: Vera Osborne Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, filming, politics, art house movies, almost anything postmodern Appearance: Standing at about 5’6, and weighing approximately 136 lbs, Vera has a more or less average weight and height for her age. She is by all means a very attractive person, with striking blue eyes, ample breasts and an athletic and finely shaped body. She usually has her shoulder-length; naturally blonde hair dyed a deep red and tied back into ponytail with a green scrunchie. She often wears make-up, specifically black eyeliner and red lip gloss for her pouty lips. She also happens to have a beauty mark found just above her left eye. Her usual choice of clothing tends to consist of a black tight-fitting sweater, a pair of black tight-fitting jeans and a pair of black shoes. When she was sixteen, she had a small tattoo of the word “Love” done on the back of her left shoulder. Biography: For the entirety of her life, Vera has lived in St Paul, only moving once from one neighbourhood to another for financial reasons. She shared her house with her two parents, Hugh and Francine Osborne, along with her older brother Andy. She never quite got on with her parents, partially because of their vastly different personalities and personal tastes. For one, her mother was a complete technophile whilst her father was gun enthusiast, both of which are subjects which bore Vera senseless. Also, whilst both of her parents are devout Catholics, Vera herself is a staunch atheist who believes religion to be a backwards practice that’s outdated compared to the rest of modern society. Whilst she gets on with her bother somewhat more, there are still parts of his personality which gets on her nerve. Specifically, the fact that her brother shares the same pro-gun views her father does. Vera has always detested guns, and finds them to be unnecessary tools which do more harm than good. This made the fact that her father kept on trying to educate her about firearms almost unbearable for her. However, as much as she’d hate to admit it, on the soul occasion where she did fire a gun she realised she was actually a much better shot than she really wanted to be. She had been taken to a firing range along with her father and brother, who were taking pot shots at clay pigeons that where being launched into the air. Each time, they could only ever hit a maximum of two of the five pigeons launched. When they, for a joke, offered Vera a go, instead of refusing she decided to give it a go out of sheer boredom. However, to her and her family’s surprise, she actually managed to hit three of the five clay pigeons on her first go. Considering that this was her first ever attempt, and that her father and brother were more experienced, the two men were notably impressed. Her father decided that she must have a natural talent for it, whilst her brother brushed it off as being beginner’s luck. Vera herself didn’t want to even think about the possibility of her having a latent skill with firearms, and decided there and then (much to her father’s disappointment) to never touch a gun again as long as she lives. Vera herself is far more interested in art. For the majority of her life she has enjoyed the subject of art, ever since she first picked up a paintbrush in kindergarten. When she was younger, she preferred more mainstream forms of art often taught in school. However, as she grew older, she started to appreciate more postmodern forms of art, to the point of dismissing many mainstream arts as being too simplistic. She has a great fondness for the works of Andy Warhol in particular, but she also greatly respects the work of Salvador Dali, Pablo Picasso and Yoko Ono. Her skills at art have earned her a small reputation at school, seeing as she often gets straight A’s in class, and she has a small circle of friends who share her interests. However, her cold and dismissive personality has also tended to antagonise those around her, which has stopped her from becoming part of the mainstream crowd. As a result, whilst she isn’t quite a loner she is defiantly not amongst the most popular students in school. Whilst she tends to dismiss most mainstream cinema as being crowd pleasing garbage, she does have a thing for certain art house films. Amongst her favourites being Un Chien Andalou, Eraserhead and Waking Life. She’s actually filmed several art house shorts herself, most of which she’s either sent to Art Festivals or posted on YouTube. She also has a strong hatred of anime because of the repetitive character designs, the soul exception being Death Note which she guiltily admits to find very entertaining. Politically, she and her parents couldn’t be more different. Whilst the rest of her family are republicans, Vera herself is extremely left-wing, and whilst she isn’t a full blown communist she does feel very sympathetic to their cause. She often complains on the internet about how the rest of the country is a capitalistic mess, and about how society would be much better if everyone adopted a more socialist view on life. However, that all being said, she is also something of a hypocrite. For all her bashing of capitalism, she herself is very self conscious about her appearance, and despite her artistic nature often takes drastic precautions to make sure she looks good in front of other people. She also, despite her socialist beliefs, happens to look out for herself above all others, and tends to not concern herself with other people’s troubles unless it directly affects her. She exercises often, usually by jogging around town and attending Pilates. She does this in order to keep herself fit and healthy, and also to make sure she continues to look attractive in front of her fellow students. However, she’s also something of a nicotine addict, and tends to smoke from two to three cigarettes a day. Plus, despite her precautions at looking attractive, she’s always been quite reluctant towards forming romantic relationships, and those she does have rarely last particularly long. Advantages: She is in fit shape, and has a creative mind which could be of use in certain situations. As much as she’d hate to admit it, she’s a decent shot with a gun, and knows a little more about firearms than most people from her father’s constant attempts at educating her about the subject. Morally, in the long run she views her own life as being more important than others, and wouldn't willingly sacrifice her own life in order to save another's. Disadvantages: Despite her fitness, she’s had little to no experience in close-combat, and wouldn’t know how to handle such a situation. Her self consciousness of her own appearance could be a hindrance, and in certain situations she may refuse to commit certain actions because of this (For example: She wouldn’t be willing to wade through a swamp unless her life truly depended on it). And, in some ways most of all, her nicotine addiction could become a big hindrance, seeing as once she’s run out she’ll start to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. Designated Number: Female student no. 57 --- Designated Weapon: Intratec DC-9 (x4 clips 20 9mm rounds) Conclusion: Athleticism... check. Ruthless streak... check. Good weapon and the ability to use it... check. Well, just so long as Miss Osborne doesn't freak out when blood gets in her hair, I'd say we've got a contender here! The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Intratec DC-9 (Assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: '''Kevin Harding, Maxwell Lombardi '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Vera awoke somewhere in the forest shortly before making her way to the Ranger Station, having decided to try and find somewhere to stay for the night. As it turned out, somebody was already staying there and had set up a barricade, which led her to decide to sneak in through the window. However, after the person staying inside hears her accidentally trip over on the way in the two end up in what seemed to be a mexican stand-off, with Vera inside the office with a gun and whoever had resided there on the outside without one (Although Vera didn't realise this at the time). Eventually, after Vera finally convinces the stranger (Who turned out to be none other then Rosa Fiametta) that she meant no harm by sliding her gun across the floor she leave the room only to stop in silence when she hears a knocking at the door. Rosa then let in the two newcomers, Craig Hoyle and Trent Savage, much to Vera's displeasure. However, shortly afterwords Kevin Harding breaks in and tries to steal Vera's gun, which she grabs in the nick of time before leaving the station with Kevin at gunpoint. She then slept under a tree for the night, awoken briefly by the 1st announcement before heading back to sleep. After she got up and ate some bread, she's suddenly startled by the sound of gunfire and goes to investigate. She discovers much to her horror that prom date Maxwell Lombardi was about to kill her friend's girlfriend Reiko Ishida, and attempts to threaten Maxwell to drop his gun. Maxwell's reactions however were much better then Vera's, and he ended up shooting her on sight before she could do anything. After Reiko flees the scene, Maxwell takes the opportunity to torment Vera briefly before finally finishing her off by shooting her in the eye. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Sorry, did I say she had a "Ruthless streak?" I meant that she had an "Idiotic streak" instead. You could say it was a ''Vera-y ''disappointing performance from Miss Osborne. Lets hope B047 puts that gun to better use, hmm? '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Vera was originally going to lose her mind and become an Ax Crazy killer halfway through the game, but Fioriboy decided that it would have been a ridiculous case of character derailment for her to snap like that. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vera, in chronological order. The Past: *Activists and Commie Mutant Traitors Pre-Game: *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! *A Hard Day's Night V4: *One Of Three *Walk The Line Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vera Osborne. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *This may be a bit surprising since she died first, but Vera was my favorite of Fior's kids. She had a lot of attitude and energy without going overboard, and she didn't suffer from the issues that plagued Marty and Josh while they were together. Vera even had a pretty good run getting killed by another of her handler's characters, which is usually a surefire way to make a scene go bad. I really do wish she'd gotten more focus and love, and I hope to see Fior experiment more in her vein in the future. Maybe if there's an SC V2? - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students